dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Vegeta (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Manga: "The Needs of the Many" Anime: "Gohan's Rage" |Race=Saiyan |Gender=Male |Date of birth = Age 732 |Date of death = December 24, Age 762 (revived) May 7, Age 774 (revived on May 8, Age 774) Age 779 (time reversed, death undone) July 1, Age 854 (revived) |Status=Alive |Address= |Occupation=Prince of Planet Vegeta (formerly) High-class Warrior |Allegiance= Galactic Frieza Army (formerly) Z Fighters Team Universe 7 Team Universe 6 Time Patrol |Affiliations= Future Vegeta (comrade/alternate timeline/fusee) Tarble (brother) Bulma (wife) Tights (sister-in-law) Trunks (son) Future Trunks (son, alternate timeline/fusee) Bulla (daughter) Nappa (former comrade) Raditz (former comrade/fusee) Present Cell (modified clone) Cell (modified clone, alternate timeline/fusee) Whis (mentor) Clone Vegeta (Commeson copy) Janesuka's Majin Vegeta (Demon copy) Vados (mentor) Pend (student/Freeform Fusee) Hose (daughter's alternate timeline counterpart/student) }} Prince Vegeta, is the prince of the fallen Saiyan race and arch-rival to Goku. He is the husband of Bulma, the father of Trunks and Bulla, the brother of Tarble, Grandfather of Bardock Jr. and Sunset and the great-great grandfather of Vegeta Jr. Aside from Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo, he is easily one of the most prominent characters in the series, receiving more character development after being introduced than a number of other characters. Appearance During Dragon Ball Advanced; he first appeared in his standard armour worn during the Tournament of Power, Cell Games, and Zero Mortals Plan. However, after Towa placed the Black-Mask on him - he began wearing the timebreaker's armour, and opts to use it more than is previous outfit. After the death of Cell-X; Vegeta became training the same outfit he wore during the End of Dragon Ball Z, but after Cloned Vegenks is destroyed he wears armour similar to one he wore on Namek except with a light blue jumpsuit. This outfit was also destroyed after his returned from completing the Sorcerer God Ritual. During the the 2nd Timespace Tournament; he wears adopt an outfit just like Vegeks' outfit. Biography Originally Vegeta did not assist Goku and the Time Patrol as believed that Future Trunks had everything under control, however after Naraku - he decided to assist against the Timebreakers believing them to threat to everything that's been accomplished. Abilities |-|Techniques= ' Techniques ' *Flight *Ki Sense *Ki Blast *Galick Gun **Super Galick Gun **Father-Son Galick Gun **Galick Fire **Hyper Galick Gun **Ultra Instinct Galick Gun ***Mentor-Student Galick Gun - A team attack of Vegeta's Ultra Instinct Galick Gun and Dial's Hyper Galick Gun **Grand Galick Gun - An even more powerful variation of Arcane Galick Gun used in his Super Saiyan Caliburn form. ***Mentor-Student Hyper Galick Gun - An even more powerful variation of the team attack Mentor-Student Galick Gun that combines Grand Galick Gun and God Arcane Fear Hyper Galick Gun. *Final Flash **God Final Flash **Big Tree Cannon - Mostly used by his son; used once against Ultra Cooler **Fear Flash - A weaker, but effective version of Hi-Speed Fear Flash. **Final Kamehameha *Big Bang Attack **Super Big Bang Attack - Originally from a game; used once against Ultra Cooler ***God Big Bang Attack - Originally from Dragon Ball Fusion; begins his second signature in his Super Saiyan Blue forms in Dragon Ball Advanced **Big Bang Crash - Cell's variation of Big Bang Attack used by Vegeta in his Super Saiyan Caliburn form. ***God Crash Fist - Vegeta punches his opponent in the gut with ki-charged fist and fires a magic and godly ki-infused Big Bang Crash - resulting in large explosion. ***Supreme Big Bang Crash - A more powerful, controlled, and magic-infused version of Big Bang Crash. *Final Explosion *Gamma Burst Flash **Super Gamma Burst Flash *Meteor Crash *Amazing Impact **God Impact - Vegeta double kicks his opponent in the back before flying into the water after his opponent infusing his fist with energy from his Super Saiyan Blue form and punches him in the face before punching his opponent in the gut inflicting medium damage. *Elite Assault *Magic **Corrupted Ki Blast - Used in his Black-Masked State ***Dark Big Bang Attack - A powerful magic-induced Big Bang Attack ***Dark Final Flash - A powerful dark version of the Final Flash. **Dark Magic Negation - Vegeta is able to Negate Dark Magic around others by infusing his magic into a Punch. He was able to break a piece of the Dark Mask, and it was unable to repair itself. **Arcane Galick Beam - A Stronger variant of Galick Beam infused with Magic. He killed his Black-Masked self with this attack. **Arcane Big Bang Attack - A stronger variant of Galick Beam **Arcane Final Flash ***Acrane Fear Flash ***Arcane God Final Flash ****Father-Son Final Flash - A Combination of Vegeta's Arcane God Final Flash and Future Trunks' God Final Flash ****Arcane Final Kamehameha - A team attack used by Vegeta and Goku by combining Arcane God Final Flash and Super Arcane God Kamehameha. ****Mentor-Student Final Flash - A combination of Vegeta's Arcane God Final Flash and Dial's Final Flash. **Arcane Galick Gun ***Father-Son Super Galick Gun - A Team attack of Vegeta's Arcane Galick Gun and Future Trunks' Hyper Galick Gun. **Super Arcane Gamma Burst Flash - A more powerful magic-enhanced version of Gamma Burst Flash. ***Super Arcane Solar Proton Emission - Vegeta is most powerful energy wave used in his Completed Spectral Super Saiyan Blue form. ***Proton Emission - A more powerful variation of Super Arcane Gamma Burst Flash used in his Sorcerer God State form. *Time Pass *Energy Shield - Vegeta is able to create a Shield of energy. **Barrier Suit - A skin-tight barrier that Vegeta used in the Anime of Dragon Ball Super to fight against Lavender's poison and in the Fanga of Dragon Ball Advanced to protect himself from Grandpara's Accelerated Flash. |-|Forms and transformations= ' Forms and Transformations ' As a member of the Saiyan race, Vegeta possesses a large number of transformations that enhance his abilities to varying degrees and drastically alter his physical appearance. These forms are listed in the order they were attained. He is the first person to attain Super Saiyan 7. ' Great Ape ' This is Vegeta's least used transformation. He was seen within this form twice in the series. The first time Vegeta transformed into this huge ape like monster, he used a Power Ball resembling similar effects of the moon. The second time when he transformed, was in GT when Bulma used the Blutz Wave Generator that she created for him, because he was missing his tail. His size is paramount. ' Super Saiyan ' This is Vegeta's Super Saiyan form. Though it was only a Saiyan Legend, Vegeta was fascinated with this transformation and obsessed over obtaining it so that he could avenge his race by having the power to defeat Frieza. Goku achieved the state prior to Vegeta however as did Future Trunks. In this form, his power greatly increases from his regular level. His hair turns blond, the irises of his eyes become green, and he acquires a golden aura just as Goku had done before him. He gains a slight muscle increase as well. Vegeta hardly uses this in Dragon Ball AF anymore following attaining Super Saiyan 7, after attaing it he drops Super Saiyan 4, 3 and this form. ' Ascended Super Saiyan ' This form wields much greater power than his Super Saiyan level. At this level, Vegeta personally calls himself "Super Vegeta." He has the same basic golden features of his Super Saiyan level, only now his muscles are much larger. His hair also is bigger and slightly sharper, and he looks and acts more dominant. Due to Vegeta's muscle mass increase, he is much stronger than in his Super Saiyan form, and his speed and agility are unencumbered, unlike the 3rd Stage Ascended Saiyan, where significantly decreases speed (but greatly increases in strength) as Vegeta knew that strength isn't everything. Vegeta dropped this form after Super Saiyan 2 arrived. ' Super Saiyan 2 ' This is Vegeta's strongest form in Dragon Ball Z. This form turns as strong as Majin Vegeta when he returns to Earth by King Yemma. It is sometimes debated when he first achieved this form. In the manga, there are quite a few hints he achieved it before he became Majin Vegeta, with practically none to the contrary, as Vegeta only states Goku to be stronger than Gohan once he, too transforms into Super Saiyan 2, holding complete confidence in his superiority over Gohan prior to becoming Majin Vegeta, and transforms into this state on his own free will from the normal Super Saiyan, long after he became Majin Vegeta. Vegeta still users this but only against weaker foes or foes as strong as him. ' Super Saiyan 3 ' Vegeta reached this off-screen and he even managed he could do it but his Super Saiyan 4 form easily surpasses this form and hardly or never users it. ' Super Saiyan's Grimoire ' Vegeta obtained this while training Pend in Conton City's Room of Spirit and Time, and manage to increase his usage by 127 hours. He often never stays in the form for long as he immediately goes into Spectral Super Saiyan Blue. By the time he battled against Ultra Cooler; Vegeta managed to complete 99.5% of the Doors of the Mind Training - allowing him to have longer access to form and even uses Spectral Super Saiyan Blue longer. After the death of Cell-X; both Vegeta and Goku completed the training is able to use the mode as if it just a regular Super Saiyan form. ' Spectral Super Saiyan Blue ' Vegeta was able to achieve Spectral Super Saiyan Blue before Goku, and thus is often prideful of this achievement. He uses this form despite it reduces his time to 3.91666667 days, and is able to easily tear off the Dark-Mask that was attached to Mr. Satan. ' Spectral Super Saiyan Blue Powered-Up ' Like his son using Super Saiyan Blue Powered-Up; Vegeta was able to train himself into being able to use Super Saiyan Powered-Up, however unlike Future Trunks - he wasn't able to immediately use it and required him to experience his Quake of Fury power up again. Despite being able to match Ultra Cooler's initial form; he was still heavily injured and almost killed. ' Completed Spectral Super Saiyan Blue ' Similar to Completed Super Saiyan Blue; the state is result of mastering ki control and sealing the aura with himself. While in this state; his speed and reflexes increase immensely including his power. ' Spectral Super Saiyan Rosé ' After completing the Doors of the Mind training; like Bardock - he was able to access Natural God ki and use Spectral Super Saiyan Rosé. However, he only use it once opting to use Spectral Super Saiyan Blue rather than Spectral Super Saiyan Rosé. ' Super Saiyan God ' Vegeta is capable of becoming Super Saiyan God, and can switch from Super Saiyan Blue back to Super Saiyan God in combat as an effective combat strategy. ' Saiyan Beyond God ' Thanks to absorbing the power of Super Saiyan God, and training with Whis; Vegeta is able to use the power of Super Saiyan God in his base form, and is equal to Goku. ' Super Saiyan Blue ' Like Goku; Vegeta was able to achieve Super Saiyan Blue thanks to his training with Whis, and can frequently use it. ' Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan (completed) ' Vegeta's ability to use this form is the result of mastering ki control and sealing the aura with himself. While in this state; his speed and reflexes increase immensely including his power. ' Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Evolution ' Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Evolution otherwise known as Royal Super Saiyan Blue is form that Vegeta obtain at some point (during the Tournament in the anime) and used this against Jiren while helping Dial fight against him. During the Tournament in the Manga; Vegeta obtain an evolved version of Perfected Super Saiyan Blue. ' Super Saiyan Blue Powered-Up ' Like his son using Super Saiyan Blue Powered-Up; Vegeta was able to train himself into being able to use Super Saiyan Powered-Up, however unlike Future Trunks - he wasn't able to immediately use it and required him to experience his Quake of Fury power up again. Despite being able to match Ultra Cooler's initial form; he was still heavily injured and almost killed. ' Super Saiyan Rosé ' After completing the Doors of the Mind training; like Bardock - he was able to access Natural God ki and use Super Saiyan Rosé. However, he only use it once opting to use Super Saiyan Blue rather than Super Saiyan Rosé. However, after completing the Sorcerer God Ritual; he lost the ability to use Super Saiyan Rosé and Spectral Super Saiyan Rosé. ' Ultra Instinct "Omen"'' Vegeta is able to use this form. Vegeta achieved this state during his fight against Jiren in his Dark Magic state, but was easily overpowered before Dial assisted in the battle and managed to send him back to time he came from with Chronoa's help. Ultra Instinct "Harbinger" An evolved version of "Omen": he is able to use this form much longer than "Omen" and is able to automatically attack - making this the offensive half of Ultra Instinct compared Ultra Instinct -Sign-. This is considered to be an unrefined version of the completed Ultra Instinct form. Vegeta eventually forfeited the use of this form in favour of Royal Super Saiyan Blue ' Sorcerer God State ' As a result of completing the Sorcerer God Ritual - Vegeta was able to take on the Sorcerer God State; in this state - Vegeta fains light gray irises while his eyes become sterner and outlined, showing noticeable intensity when serious. He is able to match Mechikabura's Dark King form while in this state. ' Super Saiyan Caliburn ' As a result of completing the Sorcerer God Ritual - Vegeta was able access his new form Super Saiyan Caliburn. In this form; his hair becomes longer and wild similar to Basaku's while maintain a similarity to Yamta's hairstyle as well as becoming pure teal. He eyes remain lgiht gray with pupils while he gains a Sadala-style armour similar to Shallot's armour but retain his jumpsuit and gloves. |-|Other forms= ' Villainous Mode ' Demigra manages to use his powers on Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta alongside Potential Unleashed Gohan, and Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks in order to fight against Dial, and Goku. ' Black-Masked Saiyan ' After being captured by Putine; he is given a mask, and new armour like in Heroes. However he gains a significant power boost, and is able to oscillate between his Super Saiyan, and Super Saiyan 2 forms. ' Quake of Fury ' Quake of Fury is power obtained by Vegeta after Beerus struck Bulma causing him to surpass Goku and force the God of Destruction to use 10% of the power. He seemingly is able to use the power up at will as he originally used it against Goku Black. He was forced into the power up again after New Future Trunks was killed by Ultra Cooler and managed to use it in conjunction with Spectral Super Saiyan Blue, and was able to match Ultra Cooler. ' Vegetunks ' Vegetunks is result of Vegeta/Trunks using connection with Trunks/Vegeta. His absorption was an act out of desperation when Vegeta connected his ki to Super Saiyan 6 Trunks. Vegetunks wears the traditional connected form outfit. His hair stands firmly upwards like Vegeta's hair and has one fringe. His hair colour is lavender, while his eyes are jet-black. ' Freeform Fusion with Dios del Miedo Pend ' As means to battle against KF Ultra Cooler; Vegeta freeform fuses with Pend in his Dios del Miedo form. In this form; Vegeta gains Pend's hair style and lower half in his Dios del Miedo form, while his hair take Vegeta's hair colour and his eyes become a green colour. His arm also becomes black while his upper jumpsuit becomes red. ' Ultra Instinct "Harbinger" ' Vegeta obtained this state during/after the Tournament, however opts to use his other forms more. |-|Fusions= ' Fusions ' ' Vegito ' The Potara fusion between Vegeta and Goku. He was created as a desperate plan by Old Kai to stop the powerful Super Buu. Goku's relaxation, and Vegeta's strategic mind enabled Vegito to be quite an intelligent fighter without being overcome by arrogance as Vegeta alone would be but possessing the ruthlessness to kill Super Buu that Goku would lack. In addition, Vegito also possesses the enormous power and speed of both Goku and Vegeta, as well as the tactics and skill of both. He is very similar to Gogeta, who is another fusion of Goku and Vegeta. He's later created again to battle against Evil Gogeta however he loses, and his permanently separated. ' Gogeta ' The Fusion Dance of Goku and Vegeta, Gogeta is considered to be one of the most formidable characters introduced in the series. Like Vegito, Gogeta was an act of desperation, though this one was to stop the powerful demon, Janemba, rather than Majin Buu. Gogeta easily outclassed Janemba, and Gogeta quickly disposed of him in a heart beat by using his Stardust Breaker. He is also seen in GT with a Super Saiyan 4 form. ' EX Gogeta ' A weaker version of Gogeta, but able to maintain the fusion for as long as he is wearing the Metamo-Ring. ' Vegecell ' Vegecell is the EX-Fusion of Super Saiyan 2nd Grade Vegeta, and Semi-Perfect Cell. ' Rageta ' Rageta (ラジータ; Rajīta) is the EX-Fusion of Vegeta, and Raditz ' EX Vegeta ' EX Vegeta is the EX-Fusion of Vegeta and Future Vegeta. Super Saiyan 4 and above |-|SS4 and Above= ' SS4 and Above ' ' Golden Great Ape ' After Goku tries to destroy Omega Shenron by self-destruction, Vegeta comes to his aid and tells him that he has a plan to reach Super Saiyan 4. Bulma shoots at Vegeta the same blutz waves as she used against Baby, which allows Vegeta to grow his tail back and become a Great Ape and then a Golden Great Ape. After Vegeta becomes fully conscious of himself, he transforms into a Super Saiyan 4. ' Super Saiyan 4 ' Bulma used the blutz wave amplifier as a substitute for the moon and used it on Vegeta. These waves ran through Vegeta's veins, forcing his tail to grow back, which is necessary for a Saiyan to transform into a Great Ape. With his tail back, like Goku, he was able to transform into a Great Ape. His enormous power allowed him to then transform into a Golden Great Ape, and then, upon gaining control of himself, he transformed into a Super Saiyan 4 (skipping Super Saiyan 3). Vegeta's features are quite different from his previous forms. His hair style changes, becoming longer and more wild. His hair becomes dark brown, and extends to his shoulders, his eyes are aqua-colored, and he has red fur on the upper part of his body. Vegeta lost this ability in GT but Bulma helped regrow his tail again with the Blutz Wave and then Jamie permanently restores his tail, after this permanent affect he was able to access Silver Great Ape. ' Silver Great Ape ' Despite already having this Vegeta uses Bulma's Blutz Waves to transform into a Giant Ape where he transformed into a Silver Great Ape and immediately into a Super Saiyan 5 after requesting Jamie giving him the taste of everyone's tears in the universe. ' Super Saiyan 5 ' Vegeta quickly transformed into Super Saiyan 5 upon his transformation, his personality undergoes some changes, for example in this form. He is humble instead of arrogant, kinder, serious, and has the personality of "getting the job done." ' Full-Powered Super Saiyan 5 ' He's managed to obtain this form while off-screen. ' Green Great Ape ' Vegeta also obtained this off-screen and transforms in a Super Saiyan 6. ' Super Saiyan 6 ' His power far surpasses then any of his previous state his prepsiration skills also greatly increase has he knew that he was still no match for Android 22 and suggests but still fought her. Like Super Saiyan 5 his voice is shrouded with electronic effects and sounds more aggressive. Emotionally he is still the same as well as personality wise but he with his increased intelligence and prepsiration skills he is formidable fighter even Goku's prepsiration and intelligence skils skyrocket making them both the smartest Saiyans on Earth. Super Saiyan 6 marks the end of using the Great Apes to ascend to the next level. ' Super Saiyan 7 ' Vegeta access this form through his anger of watching his friends being pummeled by clone version of themselves. In the Super Saiyan 7, Vegeta is shrouded in so much anger he lacks in serious fighting and fights to cause suffering. After regaining his sense of seriousness, eventually defeats Super Android 22 and regains positive emotions. ' Super Saiyan 8 ' Vegeta becomes this at an unknown time during training with Jamie and Goku. Like Gohan, uses fur turns purple. They energy level is multiple of a Super Saiyan 4 in fact this is seen as a Super Super Saiyan 4, which earns its nickname the Sister Saiyan 4. Vegeta doesn't develop a new attack with it but he becomes formidable fighter far outclassing those at the level of Super Saiyan 7 ' Super Saiyan 9 ' Vegeta's final transformation, like Super Saiyan 3, 5 and 7. Super Saiyan 9 takes a massive amount of energy of the user. Despite this it makes the user much more faster and stronger. The power skyrockets far beyond then anything, it equals to the power of a Legendary Super Saiyan 4. Quotes Kills Dragon Ball Advanced *Black-Masked Vegeta - Vegeta killed himself with an Arcane Galick Beam. *Atla - Killed by him and his student - Dial with Mentor-Student Final Flash. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Canon Characters Category:Dragon Ball AF Category:Saiyans Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Super Saiyans Category:Former Villains Category:Transformation Users Category:Magic User Category:Time Patrol Category:Male Characters Category:Prince Category:Characters who can use Ultra Instinct